Maneras de hacer que tu madre te odie
by senokis
Summary: Blaise Zabini no quiere colaborar con los mortífagos. Y para ello necesita que su madre le eche de casa. ¿Cómo lo conseguirá? One-shot. Contiene SLASH.


Maneras de hacer que tu madre te odie  
por Blaise Zabini

Notas:  
Harry Potter no me pertenece ni gano dinero con esto.

Esto es una paranoia muy grande que se nos ocurrió a una amiga mía y a mí mientras tomábamos un café. Nemessys. Hablando y hablando sacamos todas estas ideas y solo tuve que desarrollarlas un poco.

Así salió esto. Os aviso que al principio son ideas normalitas pero luego va degenerando mucho. Contiene SLASH, relación hombre/hombre.

Pequeña introducción:

Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, estoy entre el sexto y séptimo año en Hogwarts, oséase, diecisiete años recién cumplidos y estoy hasta las narices de mi vida. Y lo peor de todo no es ser el ojito derecho del Señor tenebroso, ni que mi madre esté tan orgullosa de mí que me utilice a su favor para ligar. No, lo peor de todo es que estoy metido en esto de rebote. Voldemort dio por sentado que todos los Slytherins formaríamos un ejército imbatible a sus órdenes, pero últimamente, parece que el sombrero seleccionador anda algo vago. Me explico:  
Aquella noche todos llegábamos cansados a Hogwarts. Mientras esperábamos la cola pacientemente, el rumor cobró fuerza: Harry Potter, el gran Potter, el-niño-que-vivió... todas las casas se pelearían por tenerlo. Cuando llegó mi turno, el Sombrero tenía que estar ya hasta las pelotas de rebuscar en la mente y el potencial de criajos de 11 años, y yo solamente estaba pensando:  
-Sería un puntazo que Harry hubiera acabado en Slytherin, con lo bien que se lleva con Draco…  
-Uhm... ¿Slytherin?  
-¿Qué?  
-Bueno, anda, Slytherin.  
Y así fue la cosa.

Arduas reflexiones me han llevado a pensar en la manera ideal de no tener que servir al Lord oscuro tal y como lo están haciendo mi madre y sus allegados. Solo tengo que hacer que me odie, así me echará de casa y no tendré que ver con esto nunca más. Tampoco con el otro bando. Me quedaré en casa rascándome mis partes nobles. Que gusto. Con respecto al dinero no pasa nada. Mi padre al morir "accidentalmente" me dejó una buena cantidad de dinero en Gringotts.

El primer plan está en marcha…

Intento 1:

El otro día pensé en un método des-estresante y que de paso cabreara a mi madre. Volver borracho y Dios-sabe-qué-más a casa.

Fui a unas cuantas discotecas. Me gasté mucho mucho dinero en alcohol y cuando todavía podía recordar cómo volver a casa me aparecí en el salón. Justo en sus narices, para que se enterara.

Nada más llegar vomité.

Aunque os parezca asqueroso no os dejéis engañar. Fue peor de lo que parece. Mi querida madre vino al rescate.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto – no sé cómo me entendió porque no vocalicé una mierda - ¿no me ves?

-Si claro que te veo. Qué bonito…

Como no parecía ironía pregunté - ¿ein?

-Me recuerdas mucho a mía tu edad. Toma unos galeones y sal más a menudo que ya te hacía falta tomar un poco el aire y alejarte de las misiones. Ahora a la cama. Mañana les diré a los elfos que te lleven tu desayuno favorito.

No me apetecía discutir con ese sabor tan desagradable en mi boca así que tomé el dinero, asentí y me fui a mi puñetera cama para ver si todo dejaba de dar vueltas. Obviamente no paró.

Conclusión del día: me desperté con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, todo el cuerpo dolorida y con dinero en el bolsillo. Hasta que no centré todo lo que había pasado me asusté mucho… os iba a decir que os informarais sobre los tiempos jóvenes y alocados de vuestras madres pero puede ser muy traumatizante.

Intento 2:

El jodido Señor Oscuro en persona me ha encargado una misión de vital importancia para el grupo mortífago ¡qué orgulloso estoy de mí mismo! (como el sarcasmo no se nota mucho en el papel lo aclararé, era un sarcasmo).

Básicamente consiste en ir al pueblo a por una lechuza pública y enviar una carta perfectamente sellada. No puedo abrirla de ninguna de las maneras. Por si acaso no lo intentaré. El último que lo hizo está criando malvas (ahora es el jardinero, se ha quedado tonto a base de maldiciones).

El plan de hoy es muy sencillo, no enviaré la carta. Se quedará en un cajón cualquiera de mi armario y esperaré la expulsión del grupo por inútil leyéndome un libro en la cama.

Con calma.

Pasó un día.

Luego dos.

Al tercero me empecé a mosquear.

Al cuarto me enfadé y fui yo mismo a la guarida.

-¿Señor? – Pregunté mientras me postraba a sus pies – sobre la carta que me mandó enviar hace unos días…

-Sí, hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente. Uno de mis hombres ha descubierto que ese gusano es un espía de la Orden del Fénix. Fijo que ya le ha dicho nuestra posición a todo el mundo. El encantamiento protego a la mierda.

-Es que no la envié – lo admito, no le estaba escuchando, solo lo solté sin pensar.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Ahí empecé a escuchar.

-Es que hubo unos cuantos problemas en mi casa y…

-Es la mejor noticia que me podías haber dado. Esto es genial, te ascenderé. Ahora solo nos queda machacar a ese gusano. Ven a la reunión, te vendrá bien para coger experiencias para la vida. Veo un futuro muy próspero para ti por delante.

-Pero yo…

Y así me arrastró hasta la sala de reuniones.

Conclusión del día: no hables sin escuchar antes.

Intento 3:

Una opción desesperada que tomé fue la de irme de parranda varios días para volver a casa y que mi madre atacada de nervios me riña por irme tanto tiempo sin avisar. Si una noche no funciona varias sí. Estaba seguro.

Ya sabéis. Estaba muy preocupada. Las lechuzas existen por algo. Que qué le costaba siquiera avisar a un elfo. Eres un desconsiderado. Fuera de la familia. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Etc.

¡Qué ilusión!

Cuando crucé la puerta de mi casa se tiró a mis brazos gritando que estaba muy orgullosa de mí y que no cabía en sí de alegría.

-¿Qué dices mamá? Si yo no he hecho nada…

-¿Cómo que nada? No seas modesto. Los noticiarios muggles ya informaron de la noticia – dijo poniéndome un periódico delante de mis narices.

Hablaba de una explosión en una fábrica. Orígenes desconocidos. Un montonazo de muertos.

-Pero…

-¡Hay cuánto te quiero! ¿Si no fuiste tú quién iba a ser si no? Ahora que estás tan estimado por el Lord te ha dado por intentar impresionarle ¿verdad?

El amor de una madre no solo es ciego, es tonto. ¿Por qué mierdas iba yo a hacer algo así?

-Ya avisé a todos los del grupo y van a venir personalmente a darte la enhorabuena por tu primer "trabajito", ya sabes, pero… ¿cómo sabías que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado te iba a dar por fin tu primera misión?

-Pues…

-Siempre te adelantas a todos de verdad que no sé cómo lo haces. ¿Legeremancia? Eres tan listo…

¿Por qué cojones no me dejaba hablar?

Esperaba que en la fiesta mortífaga de esta noche alguien me echara veneno en la copa y me matara. Es un cliché pero bueno. Cualquier cosa con tal de que ese hombre no me ascendiera otra vez. Creo que soy el más joven de las filas ahora.

Al menos no me puede poner el tatuaje porque todavía me queda un año de clase…

Conclusión del día: estate atento a las noticias, aunque sean muggles. Y habla aunque te interrumpan ¡maldita sea!

Intento 4:

Plan de hoy: hacer que el novio de mi madre la dejé por mí. O que mi madre nos pille y me deje a mí por él. En cualquier caso, yo salgo ganando.

Ese pervertido estaba tranquilamente en el sofá de casa tomando una bebida y leyendo un libro. Llegué y me senté con toda la inocencia del mundo en sus rodillas.

Eso siempre que entendamos por "inocencia" el estar en ropa interior y camisa desabrochada recién salido de la bañera…

La cuestión es que él me iba a quitar de sus rodillas así que me aferré con uñas y dientes a él hasta que por fin oí los pasos de mi dulce madre. Ahí fue cuando conseguí tumbarle en el sofá y meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Entonces el esperado grito. Él se asustó. Yo me hice la víctima. Ella gritó más. Él intentó echarme la culpa. Ella gritó más. Él empezó a llorar… ¿he mencionado ya que mi madre gritó mucho? Ahora me duelen los tímpanos.

En menos de diez minutos la discusión se había terminado con mi madre amenazando con sus abogados y con divorcio.

Peeero… como siempre todo se tenía que torcer. Mi madre pasó los dedos por las mejillas y los párpados para arreglarse el maquillaje y su mirada volvió a ser tan alegre como siempre.

-¡Gracias amor!

-¿Perdona?

-Estás aprendiendo mucho de tu madre, que listo eres. Pero ¿cómo sabías que este ya había caducado?

-¿Perdón?

-Ahora le pondremos una denuncia por daños morales junto con la de divorcio y no tendrá más remedio que darme todo su dinero. Cada día te quiero más. Uy, mi ex en potencia me ha dejado la camisa mojada de llorar. ¿Cuándo aprenderán a no abrazar mientras lloran? La sensación de humedad en la ropa es horrible.

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Conclusión del día: informarme antes del aprecio que mi madre tiene a sus maridos. ¡Si es que ya debería saberlo de sobra! ¿Por qué este iba a ser diferente?

Ahora si me disculpas voy a darme cabezazos contra el dosel de la cama.

Intento 5:

Siguiente opción. ¿Qué es lo que le puede fastidiar al líder de los mortífagos? Por supuesto mancillar uno de los símbolos de su maldad. Pero ¿cuál puede ser? El tatuaje no, me quedaría con eso de por vida. A ver…

Por supuesto.

¡El uniforme!

Era un día nublado, los mortífagos iban llegando con cuentagotas. Jodidamente lentos. ¿Por qué no podían venir todos de una vez? Esperé a que todos estuvieran sentados para adentrarme en el grupo. Me quité la capa.

Y todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza mientras me colocaba en mi sitio.

Gracias a una poción muy interesante conseguí convertir el negro en rosa brillante.

Genial.

Aunque el rosa no fuera mi color favorito consiguió su objetivo. Escandalizar a la par que enfadar a todos los presentes. Hasta que…

Entró el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Con su uniforme.

También rosa.

Bueno, no rosa… ¡ROSA! Me dejó ciego durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

Tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta a mí, poner su mano en mi hombro y decirme: "a ti también te han estropeado la ropa los elfos domésticos ¡eh! Hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar un servicio competente".

Me llevó a un lado y empezamos a hablar amablemente. No soy tan suicida como para contestarle mal o insultarle calma. Después de un tiempo me dijo que le caía muy bien y que me ascendía.

¡Mierda!

Conclusión de día: infórmate de la maña de los elfos domésticos de tus enemigos, no sabes cuándo se pueden volver a tu ¿favor?

Habrá que intentarlo con otro método aún más desesperado.

Intento 6:

¿Y si la otra joven promesa mortífaga y su adorado padre (que resulta que es la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro) me odiaran?

Fui a tomar un té con mi amigo de la infancia Draco Malfoy. Una cosa llevó a la otra y para recordar los días de clase acabamos en la cama (la vida en los dormitorios de Slytherin es muy solitaria así que a veces nos hacíamos compañía) justo cuando estábamos dándolo todo en la cama su padre llegó y abrió la puerta.

El plan originalmente no era así pero de todas formas me sirvió.

Lucius Malfoy al principio parecía muy molesto. Pero mientras hablaba con nosotros (cuando ya nos habíamos vestido y todo obviamente) su expresión se fue suavizando. No supe por qué hasta que oí las palabras mágicas: "por fin podemos juntar las familias".

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, los Zabini y los Malfoy no tienen ningún vínculo pero gracias a esta relación uniremos las familias y seremos de las más poderosas del mundo mágico.

-Oiga perdona, pero creo que se confunde, pero su hijo es solo un polvo – ahí, a la desesperada – no le veo ningún tipo de interés –. Lo siento Draco pero ya me lo agradecerás. – aparte de la diversión.

-¿Qué? – ahora era el turno de Draco de preguntar.

-No me hagas explicarlo. Estábamos los dos sin pareja y surgió, ¿qué más hay que decir?

-Pero… pero…

-¿Qué te pasa? No irás a… ¿llorar?

-¡No idiota! ¡Pero pensé que me querías! ¿Y todo lo que me decías mientras te la estaba…?

Le interrumpí rápidamente, Malfoy sénior seguía delante y no se tiene por qué enterar de mi vida sexual. – No ¡no! ¡No! Esas son cosas que se dicen durante el sexo, ¡no hay que tomárselas en serio!

Ese fue el espectacular y teatrero momento en el que Draco me pegó una bofetada que me dejó la cara del revés (razón por la cual voy a empezar a sonreír por la nuca) y se fue diciéndome que me odiaba y que no volviera a acercarme a menos de 10 metros de él.

Conclusión de día de hoy: me he quedado sin amigo, pero el polvo mereció la pena (hasta que nos interrumpieron claro).

Intento 7:

Otra opción con respecto al vestuario.

Fui al inmenso armario/más-bien-pasillo de mi madre y robé un vestido largo de fiesta y unos zapatos de tacón a juego para la siguiente reunión de mortífagos.

Me llevó tanto tiempo ponerme esa mierda que no me dio tiempo ni a bajar a desayunar. Igual no tenía que haberme entretenido tanto con las medias. Fui directamente al fuego para ir hasta la mansión/base secreta/escondite y allí no había nadie….

Me descalcé y me senté muy poco elegantemente en una silla para morirme del asco mientras esperaba y apareció.

El Señor del mal con un vestido negro (que para ser sincero no le quedaba del todo mal).

¡Tachán!

-¿No recibiste la carta? Hoy no hay reunión, uno de los planes se ha torcido y hasta que no se arregle no podemos…

Mi cerebro no transmitió bien esa información y solo se quedó con cara de tonto mirando al infinito.

-Señor, sin faltar al respeto… ¿por qué lleva un vestido?

-No es un vestido, es un cómodo traje con ventilación. Por cierto, el tuyo es bastante bonito. Pero demasiado formal ¿no?

El resultado final fue otra amistosa charla mientras tomábamos un café y a mí me picaban las piernas. Por cierto, ¿no jode mucho cuando los pantis se están bajando y no puedes subirlos porque es una falta de educación impresionante? (¡para cuando llegué a casa los tenía por los tobillos!). En fin. Ahora me ha vuelto a ascender. Empiezo a pensar que este hombre se saca los puestos de donde yo me sé… ¿cuán alto podré llegar en este mundillo por la tontería?

Conclusión del día: atento a las preferencias de vestuario de tus objetivos, puede parecer una tontería pero ya ves.

Intento 8:

Ya que atentar contra el uniforme del Lord no funcionó enfocaré mis esfuerzos hacia otras cosas a las que también tiene cariño. Con la serpiente no me atrevo no vaya a ser que me coma, siempre me mira muy raro y me da repelús el tacto de su piel. Así que pensando acabé llegando a la conclusión de que iré a por su castillo. Como las barreras no funcionan conmigo (porque soy un mortífago) puedo entrar sin ser detectado y hacer lo que quiera muajajajaja.

Fui hacia las cocinas de la mansión y encargué unos huevos podridos a los elfos (menos mal que no hacen preguntas). Me puse una capa negra con capucha y me trasladé a la entrada de la guarida para empezar a lanzar huevos como un loco.

Cuando ya me estaba emocionando tirándolos y gritando cosas muy poco educadas y finas como "jódete" o "que te den maldito gilipollas" una mano tocó mi hombro. Emití un muy poco masculino grito y di un salto hacia delante mientras me giraba.

El dueño de esa mano en cuestión apareció en mi campo de visión. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Me había pillado in fraganti, de la impresión se me calló el huevo que estaba sujetando. Ahora me lanzaría un par de crucios y me abandonaría a mi suerte en una cuneta muggle. ¡Por fin!

Cerré los ojos preparándome para el ataque.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí chico?

-¿No es obvio?

-No, no sé qué haces a mitad de la noche en este barrio tirando alimentos podridos a la puerta de mi vecino.

-¿Ein?

-¿Cómo sabías que me caía mal? Que majo eres, me caes bien. Anda, vamos a tomar algo a mi casa que aquí huele muy mal, deberías practicar esa puntería. No diste a ninguna ventana. Mira.

Ahí fue cuando el Señor del mal rompió la ventana del vecino y salimos corriendo.

Ya detrás de un arbusto y con la respiración más o menos normalizada pude lanzar la pregunta.

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo usted por estos lares?

-Pasear a Nagini, debe de andar por aquí.

Emitió una especie de silbido con la lengua que hizo que se me pusieran todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta y de pronto sentí cómo algo suave y a la vez viscoso se deslizaba por mi pierna y continuaba por mi torso. Enseguida pude ver una cara de reptil enfrente de la mía y una lengua bífida haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla.

-No sé por qué pero parece que le gustas.

Yo estaba paralizado. Me da mucha vergüenza pero admito que me desmayé con los ojos abiertos como platos y todo. Me desperté en un sofá de la mansión. Puse de excusa que me había dado un bajón de azúcar…

Conclusión del día: infórmate bien de dónde viven tus objetivos antes de atacar. Es de utilidad y te ahorrará malos tragos en el futuro.

Intento 9:

Hoy tiraré del anterior plan, solo que esta vez no me equivocaré de casa. Iré con los huevos, la capa, atacaré sigilosamente, y ya que el modus operandi es el mismo (e iré sin la capucha) deducirán que he sido yo y me expulsarán.

Parece sencillo.

Esta vez las cosas salieron bien. Aunque las únicas dudas que me quedan son: primero, ¿Cuán grande será la paliza que me van a propinar entre todos? ¿De dónde sacan los elfos los huevos podridos?

Al día siguiente me llegó una carta:

Queda usted invitado a la inauguración de la nueva y renovada mansión Riddle.

Y adjunta una carta firmada por el Lord:

Gracias por estropear la entrada, el administrador me había dicho que a menos que hubiera algún desperfecto no podía remodelarla como quería. Ahora va a ser mucho más amplia y cómoda. Menos mal. Pero ¿cómo lo sabías? Cada vez me asombra más tu capacidad para conseguir información.

PD: quedas ascendido.

Conclusión del día: seré breve porque tengo muchos recados que hacer para cierta persona. ¡La información es poder!

Intento 10:

Quizás si consigo que todos los subordinados importantes me odien… con Lucius Malfoy lo he conseguido. Pero tengo que renovarme. No puedo recurrir al sexo siempre y algunos no tienen hijos. Por ejemplo…

¡Ahí está! Mi próximo objetivo es Bellatrix Lestrange. Si consigo que ella me odie mi expulsión será inminente, al fin y al cabo ella se pasa todo el día pegada al culo del Lord.

De nuevo un plan simple. Llegué a la reunión de ese día. Algo rutinario. Y me senté a su lado. Ahí decidí hablarle y hablarle hasta que se cansara. Y según mis cálculos y con la poca paciencia que tenía esta mujer eso iba a ser muy pronto.

Para poner la guinda al pastel decidí que cada vez que dijera "¿eh?" o me riera le iba a dar un golpe con el hombro.

-Mira quién está aquí. Bellatrix. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ¿eh? Me echabas de menos ¿eh? Qué tal te van las cosas pillina ja ja ja.

Me estaba empezando a dar asco a mí mismo porque no me callaba la boca. Parecía un Colin Creevey hasta las cejas de anfetaminas delante de Harry Potter.

Después de diez minutos de incesantes ¿eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? En el que me planteé seriamente tirarme por un campanario, llegó el momento.

Bellatrix me miró a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por mi frente. Ella me agarró el cuello de la túnica. Tomó impulso llevando el codo hacia detrás y cerrando el puño. Yo cerré los ojos. Y sentí un dolor horrible.

-¡Oh Dios!

-Bellatrix, ¿qué estás haciendo?

¿Y esa voz? Pensé. Cuando levanté la cabeza del suelo y abrí el único ojo que funcionaba vi al Señor Oscuro a su lado. ¿Pero qué hacía él aquí?

-¡Se lo merecía! Llevaba todo el tiempo hablando y hablando. Cansándome. Niño, no soy tu psicóloga.

-No, pero tú necesitarías una – ops, se me escapó. No puedo evitar contestar. Esta bocaza me pierde.

-Fijo que solo estaba intentando ser simpático. Vámonos Blaise, te llevaré a tu casa a que te arreglen eso, tiene muy mal aspecto.

El Lord se había puesto paternal conmigo. ¿Qué era lo que me faltaba?

Tal y como dijo me llevó a la mansión Zabini. Fui hasta los elfos domésticos y cuando terminaron de ponerme esa asquerosa poción en la cara fui hasta el recibidor.

Enseguida salí corriendo al tener una horrible a la par que traumática visión.

Mi madre.

No puede ser.

¿Por qué se está besando ardientemente con el jefe?

Definitivamente esto era lo que me faltaba.

Conclusión de día: aleja a tu hormonada madre de tus superiores.

Intento 11:

Quizás si mi madre cree que estoy mal de la cabeza…

Probemos.

Me coloqué en el pasillo que da a su habitación. Caminando de un lado al otro de este y diciendo una y otra vez: "¿estás ahí? ¿Quién ha dicho esto? ¿Has sido tú? ¿Has sido tú?" con una voz pausada y lúgubre.

Pronto mi madre pasó por delante.

-Hijo, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¿No los oyes? Están aquí, están ahí, están por toda la casa.

-¿El qué? ¿Los elfos?

-No, no… es algo diferente. Una… presencia…

Entonces puso sus manos en mis hombros y empezó a zarandearme de un lado a otro.

-¿Tú también los oyes?

-¿Eh? – esos ojos tan abiertos… no los olvidaré nunca.

-Sí, de aquí a un tiempo los he estado oyendo. Pensé que solo me hablaban a mí. Son mis amigos…

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy a mi cuarto.

Estoy tan cansado…

Conclusión del día: mi madre está loca.

Intento 12:

Ser el amante de Harry Potter. Ahí está la solución. El Lord me odiaría pero el-niño-que-vivió me protegería de todos los males y su espíritu Gryffindor no me dejará pelear en la guerra porque no querrá que me hagan daño.

Según los archivos secretos de los mortífagos vive en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. La gente con intención de dañarle no debe de poder entrar, ya que nuestro grupo no puede y los Weasleys en un coche volador sí.

Bien.

Me aparecí en los límites de la calle y busqué el número. Ya en la puerta pensé: "¿y cómo entro yo ahora?"

No podía ir por las buenas a la puerta y decir a su familia. "¡Buenas noches! Vengo a follarme a Potter. ¿Me deja pasar?". Aunque la verdad por ver las caras merecería la pena.

Decidí ir a lo kamikaze trepando por las enredaderas hasta su ventana. O al menos esperaba que lo fuera.

De una patada abrí la puerta y entré.

O el salvador del mundo mágico había empeorado mucho últimamente o no era él. Era un chico más o menos de mi edad (supongo) y bastante amplio. Qué narices. No voy a ser fino. Ese niño estaba tan gordo que tenía franjas horarias.

-Estoo… perdona, creo que me he equivocado de casa.

Mientras metía la pierna fuera de la ventana otra vez él agarró mi brazo y dijo "y ¿por qué no te quedas un poco más de tiempo guapo?"

Un alarido de terror se oyó en toda la casa. Pronto se escucharon pasos y voces por la casa recorriendo el pasillo y aproveché la ocasión para escabullirme de nuevo hacia afuera.

Conclusión del día: comprobar las ventanas antes. No había pasado tanto miedo en mi vida.

Intento 13:

Esta vez no me confundí. Después de unos cuantos rasguños y un par de caídas llegué hasta la maldita ventana. Piqué en el cristal hasta que miró. El muy idiota estaba enfrascado en lo que debían de ser los deberes de Hogwarts y me estaba ignorando.

Puso una cara muy extraña y después de pensárselo un poco me abrió.

Ya dentro empecé con el plan.

Yo no estoy con esos ideales. Soy muy desgraciado. Humedecer los ojos. Poner cara de pena. Y contarle mi vida hasta en verso. Mientras le contaba que quería irme de los mortífagos antes de que me marcaran le abracé con tanto ímpetu que caímos en la cama.

Vale, fue por sobreactuar y encima la habitación no es que fuera excesivamente grande. Pero siempre hay que mirar el lado bueno. La situación no podía ser mejor. Vamos Potter ¡fóllame!

En ese preciso instante me abrazó y dijo: "tranquilo, no pasa nada. Te llevaré con los de la Orden del Fénix, allí te podrán ayudar. Podrás incluso colaborar para destruir a Voldemort ya que tanto daño te ha hecho"

-¡No digas ese nombre! Me da escalofríos… - le di un golpe en el brazo.

-Pero…

Se le veía confuso, mierda, la fachada que me había construido se estaba destruyendo.

-Esto… ¡tengo miedo! – y le abracé más.

-Normal, si quieres me pongo en contacto con ellos. Mañana mismo estarás allí. Mientras tanto te puedes quedar aquí dormir.

-Genial – pensé.

-Pero no podrás salir de la habitación. Vas a tener que dormir aquí conmigo…

-Todavía mejor…

-Ven anda. Vamos a dormir ya. Tengo un sueño horrible y tú debes de estar muy cansado.

Él ya llevaba puesto el pijama así que simplemente se metió debajo de las sábanas. Yo me quité la capa y la parte superior de la ropa y le seguí.

-Buenas noches.

Dicho esto se quedó dormido como un tronco.

Maldita sea, estoy traumatizado, méteme mano o algo. ¡Consuélame maldito bastardo!

Eso no fue lo peor. ¡Lo peor es que roncaba y se movía! así que me tiró de la cama unas cuantas veces.

Decidí aprovechar su profundo sueño para irme dejándole una nota:

"Querido Harry Potter. Eres más tonto que las piedras".

Bueno no. No hay que ser maleducados.

"Lo siento Potter. Mientras dormías he estado reflexionando. Quizás estar en la Orden no sea lo más adecuado para mí.

Por cierto, para la próxima vez no dejes entrar a extraños en tu casa. Podrías acabar mal.

Firmado:  
BZ"

Al volver a casa tenía un invitado especial. El Lord.

Mierda, fijo que se había enterado. No contaba con la posibilidad de fallar así que no tenía un plan B.

-Zabini. ¿Dónde has estado esta noche?

-Pues yo… depende de lo que usted sepa.

-¿En casa de cierto niño-que-vivió?

-Igual…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese es mi chico!

-Aprovechando la más mínima ocasión para hacer que tus enemigos se conviertan en aliados. Si haces creer a Potter que eres su aliado quizás te cuente secretos de 

la Orden. O mejor. Podrías ser nuestro espía en la Orden. Qué arriesgado eres. Si… me gusta la gente con iniciativa. Tu madre te ha enseñado bien. Hablando de eso, he quedado con ella.

El Lord subió las escaleras.

-¡Hasta luego!

Trauma…

Conclusión de día: el Señor del mal me tiene idealizado. Potter no debe de ser. Y si lo es, es idiota. Por cierto. Me he metido en un problema mucho más gordo. ¿Yo espía? ¡No les queda mundo!

Intento 14:

Si… voy a intentar suicidarme. Pensarán que soy un adolescente problemático y no me querrán en las filas pensando que iría a lo kamikaze en las peleas ¡¡muajajajajaja!!

Estaba en el baño. Cogiendo previamente unas tijeras de una de las habitaciones. Y ¡zas! Un corte en la muñeca.

Pronto me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de un pequeño detalle. La sangre me marea.

La sangre me marea mucho.

El cerebro me dio una vuelta completa en la cabeza y caí hacia atrás para pegarme contra el borde de una mesilla.

¿Por qué mierdas hay una mesilla en un cuarto de baño?

Esa fue la pregunta que me vino a la cabeza antes de perder la consciencia.

Cuando me desperté tenía a mi madre al lado. A la cual solo se le ocurrió decir: "vaya accidente más tonto ¿no? Si es que… eres de un torpe hijo mío…".

Conclusión del día: el hecho de que la sangre me mareé es una razón más para dejar a los mortífagos.

Rendición:

Vale ya está. Entre todos lo habéis conseguido. Me uniré a los mortífagos. Seré uno de los más importantes ya que estamos. Con todo. Tatuaje, máscara, uniforme negro, etc.

Iré a hablar con mi madre para que me inicie. Total. ¿Para qué quiero ir a Hogwarts si ya soy uno de los seguidores del Lord más allegados a él?

Me la encontré en el salón principal.

-Madre… quiero comentarte algo.

-¿Qué quieres amor?

-Quiero que me inici…

De la que me inclinaba estiré los brazos y rocé algo con la mano derecha.

Enseguida sonó ¡Clas!

Miré.

Era un jarrón roto.

-Ah, perdona mamá. No me di cuenta…

-¡¿Tienes una remota idea de lo que acabas de HACER?!

-¿Perdona?

-¡Ni perdón ni nada! Ese jarrón me lo había regalado tu padre. ¡Cuesta una millonada! ¡Lo pensaba revender! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Matas unos cuantos muggles y ya te crees el rey del mundo mágico? ¡Pues no señorito!

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco….

-¿Encima me estás contestando?

Cuando me vi en la entrada de la mansión con las maletas encogidas en el bolsillo y la promesa de mi madre de que haría de mi carrera como mortífago y mago un imposible. El día que debería ser el más feliz de mi vida…

Solo pude preguntar: "¿Pero qué demonios…?".

Pues eso ha sido todo. La pequeña odisea de Blaise Zabini.  
¿Qué tal?

Por cierto. Recordad que es un capítulo único.


End file.
